Aventuras en el Extranjero
by Laali Cullen
Summary: Emmett y Jasper le hacen una apuesta a Edward diciéndole que, si ganan, buscarán algo para que haga como pago. Los problemas empiezan cuando Edward pierde y sus hermanos tienen una idea luminosa que tendrá muchas consecuencias...
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer este fic!  
Aviso desde ahora que toda la historia es contada desde el punto de vista de Edward y que transcurre entre Eclipse y Amanecer.  
Ahora si... ¡que lo disfruten!

Aventuras en el extranjero

Prefacio

Era un completo imbécil, no cabía ninguna duda.

¿Quién me había mandado a apostar con mis hermanos por cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera?

Si no hubiera dicho eso, no hubiera habido ningún problema, y estaríamos todos felices y contentos.

Pero era tan inútil que ni siquiera a una apuesta me podría resistir. Y por eso estábamos en esa situación.

En todo esto pensaba mientras corría en dirección al Obelisco por un camino envuelto en sombras. Este estaba a la luz del sol, pero ahora poseía una gema que haría que no brillara al exponerme a sus rayos.

Al estar a dos cuadras, pude divisarla. Estaba encadenada al edificio.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que todo se reanudara. Solo cinco minutos... debía salvarla antes de que el tiempo volviera a emprender su marcha.

Me acerqué, zigzagueando entre los autos inmóviles. Entonces me percaté de que mi Bella estaba inconsciente.

¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Era demasiado tarde como para salvarla?

No quería pensar en esa posibilidad. El dolor me resultaba insoportable.

Por suerte, no tendría que rogarles a los Vulturis que me matasen. Cayo tenía ganas de acabar conmigo de todos modos.

Y, en el caso de que este se contuviera, quedaba Jacob. Estaba seguro de que él no dudaría ni un segundo, y hasta estaría agradecido por mi petición, ya que así mis hermanos no podrían echarle _toda_ la culpa encima.

Él me ayudaría a efectuar mi suicidio.

Salté la reja de dos metros que protegía el perímetro del monumento y me agazapé, buscándola con la mirada y manteniendo la vista en Bella para poder eliminar a cualquiera que pretendiera dañarla. Suspiré de alivio al escuchar el maravilloso sonido de su corazón; sólo se había desmayado.

_Pero ¿qué...?_

Ese pensamiento vino desde detrás de mí, y al darme la vuelta pude verla. Sostenía un cuchillo en la mano y se había agazapado como yo al verme tan enloquecido. Estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de matar a la chica que yo protegía, pero yo estaba mil veces más dispuesto a salvarla aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

En los ojos de la vampira –de un intenso color carmesí ahora que no usaba las lentillas azules– se entremezclaban el odio y el amor.

_No puedes amarla, no puedes_, repetía mentalmente.

Di dos pasos hacia atrás y extendí los brazos para escudar a Bella. Ella estaría bien. Estaba seguro de ser capaz de matar a la vampira. Pero, si moría en el intento, me la llevaría conmigo. Luego, cuando el tiempo se reanudara, alguien sacaría a mi amada de su encarcelamiento y la llevaría a Forks, a donde pertenecía. Y yo velaría por ella desde el infierno.

Ella estaría completamente a salvo aunque debiera entregar mi vida para protegerla.

**Bueno, ese fue el prefacio de mi historia n.n**

**El Obelisco es un edificio que se encuentra en Argentina, en el centro de la ciudad de Buenos Aires. Es un monumento.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el atisbo del nudo!**

**Dejen reviews, plis, el saber que alguien lee tu fic te motiva para seguir escribiendo y el ver que nadie lo ha leido te pone medio mal, asi que háganme saber que hay alguien del otro lado esperando un nuevo capítulo n.n**

**Atte.: Laali Cullen**


	2. 1: Apuesta

Hola de nuevo n.n

**Les dejo el primer capitulo del fic, me di cuenta de que se llama igual que un capitulo de Eclipse, que coincidencia :/**

**CDLA: ¿Coincidencia? ¡Pero si lo has buscado!**

**Laali: Mentira ¬¬ Me fije en el libro para ver lo que decían en ese capitulo y tú lo sabes, tenía pensado hacer la trama en base a él.**

**CDLA: Embustera.**

**Laali: ¬¬**

**CDLA: ¿No vas a presentarme?**

**Laali: Mis queridos lectores, esta es mi molesta conciencia que se mete a comentar tonterías ¬¬**

**CDLA: ¿Tonterías? ¬¬**

**Laali: Si, tonterías. Ya, deja que lean el capitulo.**

**CDLA: Justo eso te iba a decir.**

**Laali: ¬¬**

Aventuras en el extranjero

Capítulo 1:

Apuesta

–Oh Edward, ¿cómo pudiste pensar...? No puedes ser tan modesto, te lo digo de veras, ¿cómo es posible que no te percataras? –me castigaba Alice con enojo.

Estábamos sentados en el suelo de mi habitación. Eran las tres de la mañana, y Alice había llamado al clan de Denali para informarles sobre mi casamiento, que se celebraría en agosto.

De verdad había pensado que Tanya se había resignado y había entendido por fin que Bella era mi verdadero amor, pero sólo cuando Alice la llamó para avisarle a su clan de la ceremonia me di cuenta de que ella había esperado con ansias el momento en el que decidiera dejar de resistir la tentación de su sangre y la atacara, cosa que no pasaría. Se puso histérica y se escapó de su casa; Kate tomó el teléfono y nos informó de la situación, y luego Alice le explicó qué era lo que había logrado que su hermana perdiera el juicio de esa forma.

Pero no era ese hecho en sí lo que me hacía temblar, sino que esa reacción era la definición del ganador –o los ganadores– de cierta apuesta...

----------------------Flash Back----------------------

–¿Quién está de humor para una apuesta? –preguntó Emmett con alegría, irrumpiendo en la sala de estar. Allí solo estábamos Jasper y yo. Era uno de esos escasos días soleados en Forks, por lo que no habíamos asistido al instituto.

Jasper intercambió una sonrisa de complicidad con él, y ambos me miraron a mí. Yo estaba ansioso por estar con Bella, y no podía concentrarme en nada más, ni siquiera en la leer sus mentes.

–¿Qué dices, Edward? –me preguntó Emmett con esa gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_¿Te sumas o no?_, preguntó mentalmente.

–¿De qué se trata? –le pregunté. Era mejor asegurarse antes.

–Tengo dos proposiciones –aclaró.

_Uno es sobre tu noviecita y otro, sobre las consecuencias de tu relación con ella... no escuchaste eso, ¿verdad?_, pensó Emmett, asustado al final.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

–¡Suelta ya! –exigió Jasper, impaciente.

–Bueno –dijo Emmett, mirándonos a ambos con excitación–. La primera es sobre la vampirización de Bella –me miró y esperó un par de segundos mi reacción a sus palabras, pero decidí mostrarme sereno hasta terminar de escuchar su proposición.

_Espero que no se lo tome a mal_, repetía en su mente. Era una tapadera; estaba ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos a fin de que recibiera todo el impacto cuando me contara de qué iba la cosa.

–¿A cuántas personas cree que matará? –preguntó con diversión.

Abrí los ojos con desmesura. ¿Se le ocurría apostar por _eso_?

–¿A cuántas crees tú? –preguntó Jasper.

–Más de siete –dijo Emmett, extendiendo su mano hacia nosotros con la palma boca abajo.

–Menos de cinco –anunció Jasper, extendiendo su mano de la misma forma y posicionándola sobre la de Emmett.

Ambos me miraron expectantes.

–No me sumo –dije con determinación.

_Pero qué aburrido eres_, pensaron ambos al unísono.

Los fulminé a ambos con la mirada.

–Bueno, como quieras –dijo Emmett con un mohín de contrariedad. Luego se volvió hacia Jasper–. ¿Qué apostamos? –le preguntó con emoción.

_Qué divertido... le pediré a Bella que mate a siete personas_, pensó Emmett.

–Pues no creas que cederá fácilmente –repuse–. Bella _odia_ la muerte, no matará a nadie por ti.

–¿Y por ti? –preguntó Emmett con malicia.

_Qué buena idea_, se felicitó mentalmente.

Le gruñí.

–Esme te mataría –le recordó Jasper–, y además no se permiten trampas en las apuestas a menos que la mayoría este de acuerdo, y aquí hay un cincuenta por ciento en cada postura, por lo cual la opción queda sin efecto –le recordó Jasper, muy pagado de sí mismo.

–¿Estás seguro de que no quieres agregarle acción? –le preguntó Emmett, instándolo a que aceptara usarme de señuelo para someter a Bella, entre otras cosas que podían llegar a ser _mucho peores_.

–Seguro –dijo Jasper con seriedad.

_¿Y a este qué bicho le picó?_, se preguntó Emmett, frunciendo el ceño.

_No pienso arriesgarme a perder ahora que tengo el pago perfecto de la apuesta..._ pensó Jasper con petulancia.

Me agarró el ataque de la risa histérica al escuchar el pago que debería efectuar Emmett si perdía. Su ceño se profundizó más al ver mi ataque.

–¿Qué es tan divertido? –preguntó.

_¿Qué se traen entre manos ustedes dos?_, preguntó mentalmente.

–Nada, nada –le dije mientras intentaba calmarme. Hacía bastante rato que no me reía tanto.

–Bien, entonces ¿qué apostaremos? –le preguntó Emmett a Jasper.

Esta vez me fue más fácil contener la risa, dado que estaba preparado y, además, causaba más gracia al escucharlo por vez primera.

_No sabes la que te espera... _pensó Jasper con malicia.

Era cierto; si perdía, lo iba a lamentar. Pero ya no se podía echar atrás una vez que había puesto la mano en el centro; esa era una de las reglas.

–Tú primero –le cedió Jasper con un matiz de esa pasada petulancia en la voz.

_Mmm, ¿qué puedo pedir?_ , se preguntó Emmett, _¡Ya se! Le voy a pedir ese collar que Rose me exigió el otro día; ya gasté bastante en el anillo, los pendientes, las pulseras, las tobilleras, los adornos para el cabello..._ se quejó mentalmente, recordando a Rosalie con el rostro apretado contra el vidrio del local de la joyería, mirando con codicia el collar que adornaba el cuello del maniquí. De él colgaba una esmeralda con forma de romboide que brillaba tenuemente.

–Tendrás que darme el dinero para comprarle a Rosalie un collar que vio el otro día en una joyería –le anunció.

–¿Cuánto cuesta? –preguntó Jasper con miedo.

_Que no sea muy caro, que no sea muy caro_ rogaba mentalmente.

Emmett le dijo la cifra, y los ojos de Jasper –y también los míos– se abrieron con horror a causa del asombro.

–Lo prometido es deuda –le recordó con una sonrisa triunfal–. Además, aunque el dinero no sea problema para ninguno de nosotros, Alice es la más dotada de la familia para conseguir más en el caso imposible de que nos quedemos sin ahorros.

_Además del dinero que gana Carlisle en su trabajo, la mayor fuente del mismo es Alice, por lo que el más capacitado para pagar semejante cantidad de dinero eres tú. Pídele que vaya y apueste todo en las carreras, seguro que gana fortunas y al final de la tarde consigue tres collares como ese,_ pensó Emmett.

–Bueno, ahora es mi turno –anunció Jasper con malicia, preparándose para devolverle el golpe a su hermano. Envió una ola de tensión y nervios hacia él para que sufriera más el suspenso–. Si yo gano, tendrás que...

–¡Ya vale! ¡No es necesario que me hagas sufrir! –le espetó Emmett, dándose un puñetazo con la mano derecha en la izquierda.

–Es parte del juego, hermano –le conminó Jasper con petulancia.

Emmett cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y, luego, exhaló con fuerza. Al abrirlos, estaba más sosegado; Jasper había relajado la atmósfera un tanto, y lo que quedaba del recargado ambiente de hacia unos segundos no era suficiente para alterar al integrante más impulsivo e inalterable de la familia.

–¿Decías...? –le instó Emmett con una sonrisa arrogante.

¿Podían desmayarse los vampiros? Si la respuesta era afirmativa, mejor llamaba rápido a Carlisle.

–Si yo gano, tendrás que... –Jasper inspiró hondo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de la tensión y los nervios que, esta vez, se habían instalado por su cuenta en Emmett. Aún sin leer su mente me percataba del placer que le daban esas sensaciones– deberás pagar la cuenta de la tarjeta de Alice durante un mes.

Emmett abrió los ojos con desmesura y miró a Jasper completamente aterrado.

_¿¡QUÉ!?_, pensó el aludido, aterrado ante la idea, _Alice compra cinco vestidos por cada día del mes y en los lugares más caros, no le importa el precio, y menos le va a importar si sabe que yo soy el que va a pagar la cuenta... Ya bastante tengo con Rose... ¡No puedes hacerme esto!_

–No... no estarás hablando en serio... –balbuceó con pánico. Su voz mental era muchísimo más firme, aunque ese sentimiento se matizaba también en cada una de sus palabras.

–Claro que sí, hermano; hablo _completa _y _absolutamente_ en serio –le dijo Jasper.

_Ah, qué dulce es sentir el pánico de Emmett_, pensó con alegría. El terror era muy poco habitual en nuestro hermano, y Jasper se sentía eufórico al haber logrado que lo padeciera.

Emmett intentó ocultar ese sentimiento tan inusual en él, e intentó sacar a relucir su habitual sonrisa confiada, aunque falló en el intento.

–Y, más o menos, ¿cuánto gasta en un mes? –preguntó intentando controlar su miedo.

–Pagarás la cuenta de este mes –le anunció Jasper–, por lo que también estará incluido el pago del vestido de novia de Bella además de los gastos habituales.

La mandíbula de Emmett cedió ante la noticia y quedó colgando allí.

_Oh no, Alice se sobrepasa con todo; si tengo que pagar este mes eso significa..._

Yo también lo sabía: significaba que tendría que pagar, además de los gastos habituales, _todos y cada uno de los gastos de mi boda_.

–No tienes por qué pagar mi boda –le dije a Jasper.

–Es nuestro regalo –se limitó a contestarme mi hermano, aún disfrutando del espectáculo que ofrecía Emmett a nuestros ojos.

_...adornos, vestido de novia, maquillajes y demás productos de belleza, pastel de boda... las alianzas las compra Edward, gracias al cielo eso es una tradición_, pensaba Emmett.

–Y, ¿ya sabes el precio del vestido de novia? –le preguntó Emmett, ya sin intentar enmascarar su pánico.

–Había que dejar una seña, ya que el diseñador quería que lo viese la novia antes de vendérselo a Alice, así que sólo debes pagar el resto...

–Y ¿cuánto es él...?

Al escuchar el precio en la mente de Jasper –segundos antes de que lo dijera en voz alta– lo miré arqueando una ceja, pensando que nos estaba jugando una broma a ambos. Emmett, al escuchar la cifra, soltó el aire de golpe y los ojos se le desorbitaron de puro desasosiego, sorpresa y terror.

_No es una broma Edward, sale eso más la seña de cinco mil dólares que dejó Alice en su momento_, me dijo Jasper con seriedad.

Eso sí que era vender vestidos a un precio exagerado. Aunque claro, a nosotros el dinero nos alcanzaba y nos sobraba, por lo que esa suma no era demasiado comparado con todos nuestros ahorros. Éramos millonarios, y podríamos tener aún más dinero si lo deseáramos, pero estábamos bien. Cuando fuera necesario, lo ganaríamos.

–¿Lo viste? –le pregunté a Jasper.

Lo cierto era que el pequeño misterio de cómo sería el vestido de Bella me tenía bastante intrigado. La única que lo había visto era Alice, y no pensaba en eso cuando estaba cerca de mí, para mi gran frustración.

–No, Edward; el otro día fui al armario a cambiarme de ropa y vi una bolsa. Al parecer. Alice tuvo una visión en la que me vio mirándolo, por lo que salió disparada hacia la habitación y me sacó de allí rápidamente, amenazándome con no volverme a hablar jamás si le echaba un vistazo.

–Pues sí que se ha puesto paranoica con eso del impacto que debemos recibir –le comenté.

A todo esto, Emmett seguía con los ojos desorbitados y con expresión ausente, mirando sin ver todo el dinero que invertiría si no ganaba esa apuesta.

–Ya vale Emmett, no tienes que preocuparte de hacer cuentas si ganas la apuesta; se supone que estabas confiado de ganar –le dijo Jasper, ya cansado de ver esa expresión en su rostro.

_Vale, tiene razón, yo ganaré_, se aseguró Emmett a sí mismo.

Sonrió con seguridad de nuevo, librado ya de cualquier preocupación que las recompensas de la apuesta le hubieran causado.

–Y bien, ¿cuál era la segunda apuesta de la que hablabas? –le pregunté.

_Ah, ¡la otra apuesta!_, recordó.

–Sí, la otra apuesta –le dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante su evidente intento de hacerme rabiar.

–La otra apuesta se trata sobre la respuesta de Tanya al enterarse de tu casamiento –expuso Emmett con alegría. Su voz destilaba un matiz de superioridad muy propio de cuando se creía que iba a ser el ganador sin ningún género de duda.

_¡A que no se la esperaban!_, pensó.

Tanto Jasper como yo lo miramos con interés.

–Pero Emmett, todos coincidiremos en la respuesta –le dijo Jasper.

–No estoy del todo seguro de eso –dijo él, mirándome de reojo.

_Sé que tú no coincidirás._

¿Qué no coincidiría? ¡La respuesta era _obvia_!

–A la cuenta de tres cada uno dice su opinión, ¿vale? –preguntó Jasper. Tanto Emmett como yo asentimos–. Uno, dos, ¡tres!

–Se volverá loca por los celos –dijo Emmett.

–Se pondrá histérica –dijo Jasper, coincidiendo con Emmett.

–Ya lo superó, no le importará –dije.

Los tres habíamos dicho nuestras opiniones al mismo tiempo, pero habíamos podido escuchar las de los otros con igual claridad que si hubiéramos hablado uno por uno en una habitación en completo silencio.

_¡Te advertí que no estarías de acuerdo!_, pensó Emmett, triunfal.

Tanya había superado lo que sentía por mí, ¿no es cierto? Yo había dejado las cosas claras en _todo_ momento, nunca le proporcionado falsas esperanzas pues ella era como una prima muy querida para mí. Pero nunca había sido mi tipo, por más que fuera muy buena persona. Ella estaba al tanto de que mi relación con Bella era completamente verdadera, que ella era la persona destinada a estar a mi lado por el resto de mi vida. Y ella lo había comprendido, ya lo había asumido, ¿verdad?

–¿Quieren apostar? –preguntó Emmett, nuevamente entusiasmado.

–¿Nosotros dos contra él? –preguntó Jasper.

–Exacto –dijo Emmett con alegría.

–Hecho –acepté, poniendo mi mano en el centro. Los otros dos se apresuraron a hacer lo propio.

_Voy a proponerle que si ganamos... ¡ups! Edward y tu maldito poder para leer la mente, casi me atrapas_, refunfuñó Emmett mentalmente.

–Si gano, Jasper tendrá que buscar una manera de enseñarme el vestido de novia de Bella y Emmett tendrá que convencer a Rosalie de que la trate mejor –dije, conciente de sus caras de pánico al escuchar mis peticiones.

_¡Oh no! Edward, ¿eres conciente de que Alice es capaz de asesinarme si se entera de que te mostré el vestido de Bella, como de hecho, sucederá? Lo verá en una de sus visiones y, tanto si lo ves como si no lo ves, me matará. ¿Comprendes que no hay exageración en eso? Tú la conoces. No puedes pedirme algo así... _pensaba Jasper, aterrado por la reacción que pudiera llegar a tener Alice.

_Sé que ganaremos, no hay manera de que pase lo contrario_, pensaba Emmett, muy seguro de sí mismo.

–De acuerdo, pero si nosotros ganamos –dijo Emmett con confianza– haremos algo que te acarreará consecuencias, _muchas_ consecuencias.

–De acuerdo –acepté, sabiendo que no quedaba otra opción.

Eran las reglas, y esta velada mis hermanos se habían propuesto apostar fuerte.

---------------------Flash Back----------------------

En ese momento entró Jasper en la habitación.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó al percibir mi miedo y el enfado de Alice. Luego vio el móvil que esta última sostenía y empezó a sonreír–. Ah, ya. ¿Llamaste a Denali, no es así? –preguntó divertido–. ¡Emmett! ¡Me parece que ganamos! –gritó.

Segundos después, Emmett entró en la habitación con la más grande de las sonrisas.

–No había duda alguna –repuso, y chocó los cinco con el que lo había llamado.

–Ya, ¿qué debo hacer? –pregunté con recelo.

–Debemos discutirlo. Mañana por la tarde te lo diremos –le dijo Emmett.

–Y Alice, ¿puedo pedirte que, si tienes alguna visión al respecto, no le digas nada? No sería justo –le dijo Jasper.

–De acuerdo, pero si veo que se pasan... –dijo ella.

Jasper le sonrió con afecto.

_Es tan buena... es difícil pensar que cuando se enoja se pone hecha una fiera_, pensó con ternura.

_No pienses en nada, no pienses en nada, cualquier idea la puedes maquinar en otro lado lejos de su don, por ahora no pienses en nada_ se decía Emmett.

_¿Qué tramaran?_ Pensaba Alice.

Sus pensamientos eran un eco de los míos.

–Vamos a pensar al bosque. Allí sí podremos estar _tranquilos_ –dijo Emmett, enfatizando la última palabra.

Jasper asintió y ambos salieron corriendo de la habitación. Al minuto ya estaban lo bastante lejos como para que no pudiera oír ninguno de sus pensamientos.

Suspiré, intentando no pensar en cuán malo podía ser lo que planearan.

Continuará...

**Bueno, acá termina el primer capítulo n.n**

**Tengan en cuenta que esto transcurre después de Eclipse, es decir, que Bella y Edward están en las vacaciones posteriores a su graduación.**

**CDLA: ¿Sabías que hablan en inglés?**

**Laali: Bueno, pero yo hablo español ¬¬**

**CDLA: Pero ellos hablan en inglés.**

**Laali: Pero yo quiero que hablen español.**

**CDLA: Pero eso no quita que...**

**Laali: BASTA! Son las traducciones, ¿contenta?**

**CDLA: La verdad es que no, porque...**

**Laali: Mejor calla ¬¬**

**CDLA: Entonces no te traeré a Edward.**

**Laali: Tú no me puedes traer a Edward, ni siquiera lo conoces.**

**CDLA: Sí lo conozco, y te lo traeré para demostrártelo.**

**Vamos a ver si mi conciencia me trae a mi Edward, que divertido n.n**

**¡Dejen reviews plis!**

**Atte.: Laali Cullen**


	3. 2: El llamado

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leer este fic n.n**

**En este capitulo descubriremos la reacción de Tanya con más detalles, la reacción de Irina ante la noticia y el esmero de Alice por ocultarle sus pensamientos a Edward...**

**CDLA: Quieres decir, descubrirán.**

**Laali: No, yo tampoco lo se u.u veré qué sucederá a medida que vaya escribiendo.**

**CDLA: Embustera, ya tienes la idea en mente, yo lo se, soy tu conciencia.**

**Laali: Bueno, tengo una idea, pero no se exactamente qué va a pasar... Oye, ¿me trajiste a Edward?**

**CDLA: Mmm no, lo estoy buscando aún.**

**Laali: Mejor que así sea ¬¬ veamos el capitulo n.n**

Aventuras en el extranjero

Capitulo 2: El llamado

–¡No tienen límites! ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza? ¿Qué le dijeron para que aceptara? ¡Pero mira ese boleto, se va a...! –Alice se interrumpió en mitad de la frase, conciente de que yo estaba intentando ver lo que ella había visto. Qué era lo que la había puesto tan histérica.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you..._ cantaba mentalmente, intentando ocultar la visión y sus pensamientos para que no viera qué tramaban esos dos.

¿Qué era? ¿Qué la había hecho gritar así?

Intenté no preocuparme. Eran las seis de la mañana, era muy temprano como para ir a la casa de Bella. Esa noche me había quedado allí porque tenía que hablar unas cuantas cosas con Carlisle acerca de la transformación de mi ángel y, además, porque Emmett y Jasper me habían obligado a quedarme, a la espera de la reacción de Tanya.

Decidí que a las siete partiría rumbo a la casa de Bella. No soportaba más la ansiedad.

Alice había tenido una visión cerca de las cuatro de la mañana: había visto que Irina no asistiría a mi boda, porque aún seguía resentida con los lobos por el asunto de Laurent, y un poco con nosotros por no haberla dejado aplastar a la manada. Lo que me faltaba.

Para matar el tiempo y no empezar a cavilar sobre lo que Alice había visto –sabía que, si lo hacía, me volvería un tanto loco– decidí tomar el móvil y llamar a Denali para ver cómo se encontraba Tanya.

Busqué en la agenda y pulsé el botón de llamada al encontrar el número.

–¿Diga? –contestó una voz masculina. Eleazar.

–Eleazar, soy Edward.

–Ah, hola Edward, ¿qué tal estás? –no parecía enfadado.

–Bien. Escucha, llamo para saber cómo se encuentra Tanya. Me enteré de que no se tomó muy bien lo de...

–...tu boda –completó Eleazar al escuchar el titubear de mi voz

–Exacto.

–Verás... Carmen partió tras ella apenas cruzó la puerta, sorprendida de su reacción. Kate tomó el teléfono y habló con Alice, y luego partí en compañía suya y de Irina en su busca. La encontramos bajo un árbol, llorando en el hombro de Carmen –hice una mueca de disgusto–. Pero ahora se encuentra mejor. Está en su cuarto –me contó.

–Lamento todo esto, Eleazar. Yo quiero a Tanya tanto como a todos ustedes, pero nunca a pasado de ser como una prima o una hermana para mí. Siempre se lo he dicho, siempre se lo he remarcado y nunca, nunca, quise que pasara esto. Nunca quise que guardara esperanzas en vano...

–Lo sé, Edward, pero el mayor deseo de Tanya era que correspondieras a su amor. No te culpo por lo que ha sucedido –se apresuró a aclarar–; simplemente, deseo que la comprendas. Que comprendas la situación por la que está pasando...

–¿Te refieres a que no debo enojarme por su reacción? –pregunté.

–Algo así. Lo que pretendo es que la comprendas, que entiendas que ella no tiene ningún propósito malicioso con respecto a tu relación ni quiere hacer que la compadezcas. Solo quiere olvidarte, para dejar que seas feliz y, también, para ser feliz ella.

–Lo comprendo a la perfección, Eleazar –le aseguré–. Y créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada que desee más que el hecho de que Tanya me olvide y siga con su vida como si nunca hubiese sentido nada por mí.

–Te creo, Edward –me aseguró.

–Y ¿cómo está Irina? –pregunté.

–Intentamos convencerla de que fuera, pero ella está segura de que los lobos van a asistir... –dejó la frase inconclusa, como una muda pregunta.

–Sí, por lo menos asistirá uno –le anuncié pensando en Seth, que asistiría en reemplazo de Jacob.

–No quiere asistir por eso; se siente capaz de aplastar a toda la manada si se acerca por lo menos a un miembro, y no quiere arruinar tu boda. En realidad, no.

–Lo entiendo –le dije–. Lamento estar causando tantos problemas, Eleazar.

–Que va, no es tu culpa, Edward. Tú no has deseado que todas se revolucionen por tu casamiento –bromeó.

–Odio que mi unión con Bella haya tenido estas horribles consecuencias –volví a decir, apenado.

–No te culpes a ti mismo, Edward. Tanto Tanya como Irina superarán las desavenencias.

–Así lo espero –dije.

–Que todo marche bien –me deseó–. Carmen y Kate os mandan saludos.

–Por aquí también os saludan, y desean veros pronto.

–El deseo es mutuo –me dijo con afecto–. Adiós, Edward.

–Hasta pronto –saludé, y colgué.

Empecé a cavilar de nuevo sobre lo que podrían llegar a tramar esos dos, pero mis ojos, al vagar por la habitación, captaron el reloj de pared.

Eran las siete menos cuarto.

No aguante más la tensión y decidí ir con Bella para mitigar un poco esa ansiedad con su compañía.

–¿Edward? –llamó Alice, dudando.

–¿Sí? –pregunté, confundido.

–¿Vas a la casa de Bella? –preguntó.

–Claro, ¿algún problema? –pregunté. No era normal que me preguntara, siempre lo sabía todo, por lo que supuse que había una razón por la que lo hacía.

–Llévate el Volvo –me sugirió, y salió disparada hacia su habitación.

Seguía cantando mentalmente esa maldita canción, por lo que no pude averiguar sus propósitos, pero decidí que sería mejor no arriesgarse. ¿Qué mal me podía hacer llevar el coche? Era preferible no arrepentirse luego.

Tomé las llaves de donde las había dejado y partí rumbo al garaje, donde me esperaba mi deportivo.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo dos. Sigue abierta la misma incógnita: ¿qué le tendrán planeado Emmett y Jasper? En el proximo capitulo lo descubriran n.n**

**Laali: Ya, ¿dónde esta Edward?**

**CDLA: Aquí esta n.n (trae al clon, por no decir su nombre)**

**Laali: Pero este es el clon, no es Edward T-T**

**CDLA: Ay, ¿en serio? A ver, muéstrame tus ojos (el clon le muestra sus ojos **_**marrones**_**) ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!**

**Laali: Te dije T-T**

**CDLA: Pero ¿por qué te quejas? Es igualito, le pones unos lentes de contacto y le sacas lo de que es vampiro y es él...**

**Laali: Pero él no es buenito como Edward T-T**

**Clon: Pero si soy igual en todos los aspectos...**

**CDLA & Laali: Cállate, señor ego, ambas sabemos cómo eres.**

**Clon: ¡A mi no me callan! (ambas lo miran con cara de asesinas seriales) Bueno, me callo T-T**

**Laali: ¿Hoy es siete?**

**CDLA: Si...**

**Laali: Lo raptamos en su cumpleaños O.O**

**CDLA: Ay, ¡feliz cumpleaños cloncito!**

**Clon: Soy mas grande que ustedes, no me tienen que llamar cloncito ¬¬**

**Laali: Ahora por tres años, asi que no te quejes. Ah, feliz cumpleaños n.n**

**Clon: Suéltame de una vez.**

**Laali: ¿No quieres ver a tu hermanito, cloncito? Te lo traeremos como regalo de cumpleaños...**

**Clon: ¡Que no! ¡Lo unico que quiero es que me sueltes de una maldita vez!**

**Laali: No quiero al clon, quiero a Edward T-T el clon es malo ¬¬**

**CDLA: Y estuvo con tu mejor amiga...**

**Laali: ¿Y eso? O.O**

**CDLA: Te lo cuento en el proximo capitulo n.n**

**Laali: Ay no, no se vale, cuentame clon, ¿si?**

**Clon: No te contaré nada, ¿ahora me sueltas?**

**Laali: ¿No ves que es malo? Yo quiero a Edward T-T**

**(Laali sale corriendo y de paso va a llamar a su mejor amiga para que le explique como es eso de que estuvo con el clon)**

**CDLA: Bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo n.n**

**Clon: ¿Ya me puedo ir?**

**CDLA: ¿No eras igual? (él asintió con miedo de lo que pudiera decir) Entonces te quedas aquí sin molestar hasta que consigamos a Edward. Además, tengo un par de cosas que comparar...**

**Clon: ¿Por qué me raptaron las locas? u.u**

**¡Gracias por leer! ****¡Dejen reviews, plis!**

**Atte.: Laali Cullen**


	4. 3: Viajes

**¡Hola! Aqui les dejo el capitulo 3 del fic...**

**Clon: ¿Me van a dejar salir?**

**Laali: ¬¬ mi conciencia fue a buscarte a tu hermano, no molestes.**

**Clon: ¿Qué hago mientras tanto? ¿Se dieron cuenta de que me tuvieron encerrado todo mi cumpleaños?**

**Laali: Por uno que estes encerrado no te va a suceder nada... además te raptamos a la tarde, asi que no fue todo n.n**

**Clon: Bueno, casi todo u.u**

**Laali: Todavia que buscamos **_**tu**_** regalo te quejas, ¡qué desagradecido!**

**Clon: No es solo mi regalo, sabes que tu lo quieres para ti ¬_¬**

**Laali: Emm..., no es cierto (cruza los dedos por detrás de la espalda)**

**Clon: Claro, y tampoco me miras todo el tiempo en el colegio, ¿a que no? (sarcásticamente, levantando una ceja al igual que Edward. Laali se shockea unos segundos por lo idéntico que parece con este gesto y luego vuelve a la realidad)**

**Laali: Emm... no, tampoco (aún mantiene los dedos cruzados por detrás de la espalda)**

**Clon: Si, por supuesto, no hay manera de demostrar lo contrario (de nuevo sarcásticamente, pone los ojos en blanco mientras lo dice)**

**Laali: Mejor calla, y dejemos que lean el proximo capitulo...**

**Clon: Te quieres escapar ¬_¬**

**Laali: ¡Calla! Antes de que comience el capitulo quiero aclarar algo: Edward ha sido transformado a los diecisiete, pero en Eclipse (el 20 de junio) él cumple los dieciocho para los humanos y bastantes más para su familia vampírica, por lo que en Amanecer (y en este fic, por supuesto) él tiene dieciocho. Ya aclarado esto, los dejo con el capitulo n.n**

Aventuras en el Extranjero

Capítulo 3: Viajes

Conduje todo el camino hasta la casa de Bella pisando el acelerador a fondo, inmerso en mis propios pensamientos, mirando inexpresivamente el parabrisas empapado por la lluvia. Me dije una y otra vez que cuando llegara a su casa estaría mejor, que cuando la tomara en brazos y ella empezara a murmurar mi nombre, sabiendo de manera inconciente que volvía a estar con ella, me sentiría en casa. Con esta idea en la mente seguí conduciendo por la carretera vacía.

Al llegar a su casa, miré hacia la ventana de su cuarto; estaba cerrada. Con la tormenta que estaba cayendo, era de esperarse.

Bajé del coche con una sonrisa en el rostro. El coche patrulla de Charlie no se encontraba por allí, ni tampoco podía escuchar sus pensamientos, por lo que no tendría ningún problema a la hora de entrar por la puerta.

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que sólo me di cuenta de los efluvios que reinaban en la casa cuando llegué al cuarto de mi ángel y me percaté de que estaba vacío. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que allí se concentraban los aromas de mis hermanos.

La ira me embargó por completo. Ahora entendía la reacción de Alice, pero ¿¡qué se le pasaba por la cabeza al no contarme lo que estaban tramando cuandno lo vió!?

Busqué en toda la habitación algo que me sirviera para encontrarlos, pues sabía que debía haber _algo_; el jueguito no serviría de nada si yo no me enteraba dónde estaba ella y hacía algo por rescatarla.

En efecto, encontré una nota sobre su escritorio; al abrirla, se desprendió algo de su espectacular efluvio. Era su letra.

Edward:

Emmett y Jasper me han hecho salir pitando de aquí diciéndome que había llegado la hora de esconderme de los Vulturis, pero no estoy convencida de ello. Cuando piensan que no los estoy mirando se rien e intercambian miradas de complicidad. Por favor, Edward, asegúrate de llamarme para explicarme todo y decirme que estás bien; no quiero que te ocurra nada.

Te quiero,

Bella.

Arrugué el papel en la palma de mi mano con fuerza, intentando controlar mi enojo.

Se la habían llevado, la habían engañado para que partiera de aquí. Pero, ¿en donde estaría?

La llamé a su móvil, pero atendió el contestador. Maldije, frustrado, y llamé a Charlie.

–Jefe Swan –atendió.

–Charlie, soy Edward.

–Ah, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó.

–¿Sabe dónde está Bella? –le pregunté.

–¿Por qué preguntas? –inquirió, receloso.

–Toqué el timbre y nadie me contesta –mentí.

–Ah. Se fue de viaje –masculló.

–¿A dónde? –pregunté, impaciente.

–¿Y a ti qué te importa? –me espetó.

–Voy a ser su marido en poco tiempo, por lo que... –le dije. Estaba colmando ya el vaso de mi paciencia, muy lleno ya con las estupideces de mis hermanos.

–Si ha decidido abandonarte no es mi problema –me dijo con un matiz de diversión en la voz.

De acuerdo, eso ya era pasarse.

–Charlie, Bella me dejó un mensaje en el contestador diciéndome que fuera con ella a hacer un viaje, pero el mensaje se cortó cuando me iba a decir a dónde debía ir, así que _por favor_ dime a dónde fue –intenté contener la ira de mi voz, pero no era nada fácil.

–Se fue al aeropuerto –farfulló–. Iba a volar a Florianópolis.

–Gracias –le dije, cortante, y colgué.

Normalmente entendía que Charlie me tratara de esa manera después de que hubiera dejado a Bella aquella vez, pero ahora estaba enojado con todo el mundo y no tenía tiempo para castigarme a mí mismo.

Mi propósito era encontrar a Bella, y no descansaría hasta cumplirlo.

Sólo cuando salí disparado escaleras abajo, entre al coche, lo puse en marcha y presioné el acelerador a fondo con destino al aeropuerto de Seattle me di cuenta de por qué Alice me había sugerido llevar el coche, y se lo agradecí.

La llamé para ver si le podía sacar algo de información.

–Edward –atendió ella.

–¿Dónde están? –le pregunté.

–En el lugar adonde estás yendo –me dijo por toda respuesta.

–¿Van al lugar al que cree Charlie?

–No lo sé, sólo vi que llevaba los boletos, no vi adónde se dirigía.

–¿El avión ya partió?

–No sabría decirte.

Gruñí de pura exasperación.

–Ya sabes que mi don no es exacto –me dijo ella con voz compungida.

–Sí, lo sé. Lo lamento, es sólo que esos dos me sacan de mis casillas. Pasan _todos_ los límites –dije con odio. Controlé la fuerza con la que agarraba el volante a fin de no romperlo.

–Ya lo sé, lo lamento, pero no harían nada que lastime a Bella... –supe, aunque estaba a bastantes kilómetros de ella y no podía leer su mente, que pensábamos lo mismo: no harían nada que lastime a Bella _concientemente_. Que hubiera algo que la lastimase que ellos desconociesen era otra cuestión.

Volví a gruñir al pensar en eso. Miré el cuentakilómetros: la aguja tocaba el lado derecho del tablero. El coche era muy veloz, pero no sabía si en esta ocasión eso sería suficiente. Empecé a ver el aeropuerto; nunca había tardado tan poco en realizar el viaje.

–Estoy llegando –le informé a Alice, que aún seguía al teléfono.

–Espera, Edward, algo ha cambiado –me alertó mi hermana. Estuvo callada unos segundos, de seguro vislumbrando el futuro, y luego habló–: llámalos. Te atenderán si lo haces, al parecer pretenden darte indicaciones.

–Gracias, Alice, los llamaré ahora mismo.

Colgué y busqué en la agenda hasta dar con el número de Emmett. Toqué el botón de llamada y acerqué el auricular a mi oído. El aeropuerto estaba cada vez más cerca.

Mi irritante hermano atendió al primer tono.

–Hola, hermanito –me saludó con arrogancia.

–Escucha, imbécil, y escúchame bien: dime en este instante dónde está Bella a menos que quieras que me vengue... y no te gustará, por supuesto.

–Eh, cálmate hermano –me dijo Emmett, disfrutando a las claras de la escena–. Si estás cerca del aeropuerto, mira al cielo –levanté la vista–. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... –un avión despegó en ese momento y se elevó en el cielo. Se me cayó el alma a los pies.

–Procuren que no os vea, porque de ser así me encargaré personalmente de que no volváis a caminar nunca más a lo largo de vuestra existencia –les amenacé con ira. Mi Bella había partido en ese avión, ya no podía avisarle que no había peligro alguno.

–Te daremos una pista: Ha partido hacia Florianópolis –me dijo–. Hemos sacado un boleto a tu nombre, hermanito; sólo debes pedirlo en la recepción.

–La llamaré antes de que entre en pánico y sacaré todos los billetes a su nombre para que vuelva –le amenacé–. Luego, me encargaré de vosotros.

–No, hermanito, el pago no va así.

–¿El pago? Es una broma, ¿verdad? ¿¡En verdad crees que me importa esa estúpida apuesta!? –le pregunté, saliendo de mis casillas. Estaba ya casi en el aeropuerto, casi llegando...

–Sabía que dirías eso, por lo que hemos actuado por nuestra cuenta: Bella no tiene más su celular, ahora tiene otro cuyo número sólo sabemos nosotros –me dijo con arrogancia.

–Huid por su vida –les advertí con odio.

–Tranquilo, Edward. Ah, y una cosa más: hemos sacado boletos para que bajes en Río de Janeiro debido a que, sino, deberías esperar en el aeropuerto el próximo vuelo a Florianópolis, por lo que deberás vagar por allí. Cuando llegues, llámanos y te daremos nuevas instrucciones.

–Huid de allí antes de que me baje de este auto y os atrape –les advertí estacionando con una sola maniobra en una parcela del estacionamiento.

–Una cosa más: tu vuelo sale en media hora –me dijo Emmett, y luego cortó.

Salí pitando del auto y utilicé mi verdadera velocidad para llegar a las puertas del aeropuerto mucho antes de lo que hubiera podido un humano. Caminé lo más rápido que pude sin llamar la atención por las terminales, aunque supe que esto no serviría de mucho, pues el vuelo no saldría antes de tiempo ni aunque yo lo deseara.

Fui hasta la recepción. La mujer que atendía allí no tendría más de treinta años, y al verme abrió mucho los ojos con expresión de deleite.

_Vaya... eso es un chico apuesto. ¡Es guapísimo! Pero no tendrá más de dieciocho, es apenas un niño..._, pensó_._

Me abstuve de poner los ojos en blanco; no me creería si le dijera que tenía alrededor de setenta años más que ella. En vez de eso, le dije:

–Buenos días, vengo a recoger un boleto a nombre de Edward Cullen.

Ella se me quedó mirando como atontada.

_Oh, por Dios, ¡su voz es bellísima!_, pensaba la recepcionista.

Arqueé una ceja en gesto de muda pregunta y ella volvió a la realidad.

–Ahora mismo lo busco en la base de datos –me dijo, pulsando las letras del teclado a un ritmo constante casi sin mirarlas–. ¿Edward Cullen? –preguntó.

–Así es –afirmé.

_Tiene dieciocho años_, pensó entristecida_, por favor, no pienses más en el pobre chico de esa forma_ se reprendió a sí misma.

Mientras tanto pulsaba de nuevo las teclas, y con la última pulsación la impresora comenzó a funcionar e imprimió el boleto que mis hermanos habían reservado para que fuera a buscar a mi ángel.

_Hace una parada en Houston, el que fuera le ha reservado un boleto también allí con destino a Río de Janeiro, ¿por qué estará viajando solo?_

Me tendió el boleto mientras pensaba en todo esto.

–Gracias –le dije, tomándolo.

–Que tenga un buen viaje –me dijo con premura.

_Oh por Dios, parece salido de un sueño_, pensó cuando me di la vuelta y me encaminé en dirección a la terminal correspondiente. En ese momento, al resguardo de su mirada, me permití poner los ojos en blanco debido a su reacción.

Ya se había formado una fila en la terminal, y esta avanzaba paulatinamente. Me dispuse a esperar el tiempo que tardaran los que chequeaban los documentos y los pasajes para ver si estaba todo en orden. Saqué del bolsillo de mis vaqueros la billetera y comprobé que tenía la cédula de identidad, aunque sabía que así era. Y luego me percaté.

¡Mierda! No tenía el pasaporte encima. Claro, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que iba a tener que hacer un vuelo internacional?

Bueno, a Houston podría volar sin ningún problema. Luego me enfrentaría al desafío de volar hacia Río de Janeiro sin pasaporte. Una cosa era segura: viajaría.

No sabía cómo, pero lograría viajar a Brasil para rescatar a mi prometida.

Continuará...

**¿Cómo logrará viajar sin pasaporte? ¿Qué instrucciones le darán Emmett y Jasper? ¿A dónde irá Bella cuando aterrice en Florianópolis?**

**CDLA: ¡Ahora si te traje a Edward! (Aparece Edward en todo su esplendor)**

**Laali: E..ed..ward *.* ****(balbucea como una tonta, alucinada con el vampiro)**

**Edward: ¿Cómo estáis? (mira al clon) ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué lo tenéis atado?**

**Clon: Así de malas son.**

**Edward: Mmm, somos parecidos.**

**Clon: No, ¿en serio? No me había dado cuenta ¬_¬ (sarcástico)**

**Edward: Sí, bastante... (sin percatarse del sarcasmo, o sin demostrar que lo notó)**

**(Laali sale de su estupor)**

**Laali: ¡Ay, Edward! ¡Es Edward! ¡Ay! ****¿Cómo lo trajiste?**

**CDLA: Eso no importa, ¡feliz cumpleaños, cloncito!**

**Edward: ¿Es tu cumpleaños?**

**Clon: No, fue anteayer.**

**Edward: Ah, ¿cómo te llamas en realidad?**

**Clon: Santiago, pero bueno, las locas me dicen clon porque soy parecido a ti. (Laali y CDLA lo miran con cara de asesinas seriales y el se encoge levemente contra el rinconcito en el que lo dejaron)**

**Edward: Ah, ya.**

**Clon: ¿No me vas a soltar?**

**Edward: Por algo debes estar atado.**

**Clon: Traidor ¬_¬**

**Edward: Ya te soltarán, no son malas. Puedo leer sus mentes, ya sabes, y también la tuya (le dijo, fulminándolo con la mirada)**

**Clon: Ay, mierda.**

**Laali: Jajaja, con que lo habías olvidado, ¿eh? ¿Qué pensaba, Edward, qué pensaba?**

**Edward: En el próximo capítulo les digo todos los pensamientos que había en esta habitación n.n**

**Bueno, vamos a tener que esperar para ver en qué estaba pensando el clon...**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Atte.: Laali Cullen**


	5. 4: Instrucciones

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capítulo 4 del fic...**

**Aquí descubriremos si Edward consigue viajar a Río de Janeiro sin pasaporte y veremos qué le tendrán planeado sus hermanos para cuando llegue.**

**Edward: Creo que sé cómo haré para viajar...**

**Laali: Shh, Edward, lo descubrirán ahora, ¡no digas nada!**

**Edward: Como quieras u.u**

**Laali: Vamos con el capítulo n.n**

Aventuras en el Extranjero

Capítulo 4: Instrucciones

El viaje en los asientos de primera clase del avión fue abrumador, y eso que sólo estaba viajando a Houston, Texas. Sólo de pensar cuan peor se podía poner al viajar a otro continente me hacia querer volver a Forks y torturar a mis hermanos hasta la muerte. Controlé mi fuerza para no romper los apoyabrazos, cerré los ojos e inspiré con fuerza en un intento de calmarme.

En vez de concentrarme en el momento que estaba viviendo, me dejé ir. Rememoré con todo lujo de detalles todos los momentos vividos con Bella desde la muerte de Victoria, la felicidad que ambos sentíamos. Me dolía verla mal por la partida de Jacob, pero me percataba también de que ella intentaba ocultar su pena delante de mí.

Por más que a ella le doliera la situación de su mejor amigo, yo no podía evitar estar feliz; ese asunto era apenas una diminuta sombra en la brillante luz que iluminaba mis días ahora, la luz de Bella. Y estaba seguro de que ella sentía algo parecido, aunque la idea del casamiento no la ilusionaba precisamente; más bien, todo lo contrario.

Sólo cuando me lo explicó aquella vez entendí su punto de vista. Sólo cuando me contó que ella sentía esa extraña aversión hacia el matrimonio porque este había sido algo parecido al beso de la muerte para sus padres y, además, porque su madre le había inculcado desde pequeña el odio hacia el casamiento en la juventud. Aunque, claro, había un detalle que no se estaba teniendo en cuenta: yo ya había cumplido los 104 años. (n/a: Eclipse y Amanecer se desarrollan en el año 2005, por lo que este fic también)

Pasé todo el vuelo pensando en todos esos momentos, viéndolos después de un tiempo, percatándome de cómo habían cambiado algunos de mis puntos de vista y cómo otros seguían indemnes al paso del tiempo. La voz en los altoparlantes anunció que en unos minutos aterrizaríamos en el aeropuerto de Houston, pidió que nos abrochásemos los cinturones y que apagásemos todos los equipos electrónicos. Una azafata pasó dos veces a revisar los compartimientos y a verificar que no había nadie que utilizara algún aparato.

Noté cómo la presión del aire cambiaba cuando descendíamos, pero no la _sentí_.

_No me siento bien._

_¡Me duelen los oídos!_

_Menos mal que ya estamos llegando, odio los vuelos._

Todos los pensamientos entraron en mi cabeza porque no había estado bloqueándolos, como solía hacer. Lo que me había mantenido apartado hasta del rumoreo de los pensamientos había sido el sumergimiento en mi propio mundo, un mundo donde sólo estábamos Bella y yo.

El avión aterrizó y anduvo por la pista para aminorar la velocidad. Luego, cuando esta estuvo controlada, fue hacia donde lo esperaba la manga. Estacionó justo donde debía, y se escuchó la voz del capitán por los altoparlantes deseándonos un buen día. Me levanté rápidamente del asiento y fue hacia el pasillo; yo no tenía equipaje, por lo que fui el primero en dejar el avión.

Caminé por la manga y llegué al aeropuerto. Anduve por las terminales buscando la recepción hasta que di con ella.

–Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –preguntó el hombre que atendía allí.

Suspiré de alivio. No estaba de ánimos como para aguantar los pensamietos de otra recepcionista como la del aeropuerto de Seattle.

–Buenos días, tengo reservado un pasaje a Río de Janeiro a nombre de Edward Cullen –le dije.

_No tiene equipaje. Qué extraño..._, pensó mientras revisaba la base de datos en busca de mi boleto.

Estaba empezando a despertar dudas al efectuar un vuelo internacional sin pertenencia alguna, y eso no me gustaba nada, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Sólo me quedaba dar una buena explicación si me preguntaban por ello, y ya tenía una en mente.

–¿Destino a Río de Janeiro? –preguntó el encargado.

Asentí con aire ausente.

Mientras el boleto se imprimía, me puse a reflexionar sobre mi siguiente paso. ¿Qué instrucciones me darían mis hermanos? ¿Dónde estaría Bella?

Solo una porción de mi cerebro fue conciente de cómo mis manos tomaban el pasaje y escucharon la despedida del recepcionista.

Caminé por el aeropuerto buscando la terminal correspondiente y, cuando mi situé en la fila, tuve que enfrentarme a otro gran dilema: ¿cómo iba a lograr viajar sin pasaporte?

Al llegar a la puerta de acceso a la sala de embarque me percaté de que la encargada de revisar los pasajes y los pasaportes era una mujer. Iba a ser mucho más fácil arreglar todo si esto era así, ¡gracias al cielo!

Al verme sus ojos se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa y me observó especulativamente.

_Oh Dios mío, me has enviado un ángel_, pensó.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco ante el pensamiento; yo era justo lo contrario a un ángel. Hasta habían personas que me definían como un aliado del demonio.

–Buenos días, permítame su pasaje y pasaporte, por favor –balbuceó, extendiendo su mano.

Le extendí el pasaje y la cédula de identidad.

–Mmm, disculpe, pero necesito el pasaporte –me dijo al ver lo que le había dado.

–Olvidé el pasaporte y viajó de improviso por un asunto de máxima urgencia, ¿no lo puede dejar pasar? No le causaré problema alguno –le pedí, intentando poner en práctica todo lo que Bella había dicho alguna vez que deslumbraba a los otros: abrí mucho los ojos y hablé con lo que me pareció un tono de voz seductor. Además, intenté que mis palabras sonaran seguras.

_Claro que no causarás problema alguno, eres un ángel traído del cielo. No habrá nada que le impida volar si yo le doy luz verde y, la verdad, ¿qué problema puede haber? Ay, tengo los sentidos demasiado embotados como para pensar con coherencia, mejor lo dejo pasar de una vez_.

La mujer me devolvió todo.

–No se lo volverán a pedir, pero intenté no llamar la atención por las dudas –me sugirió.

–Muchas gracias, en verdad se lo agradezco –le dije con sinceridad y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

Ya no iba a tener problema alguno durante el resto del trayecto.

***

–Hola hermanito, al parecer tu vuelo no se ha demorado nada, qué gusto –dijo Emmett al responder el llamado.

Era la tarde del día siguiente y estaba enojado. Quería ver a Bella a salvo y segura en mis brazos y no estar rogando porque estuviera bien.

–¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? –gruñí.

–Eh, tranquilo –me pidió, divertido.

–Solo dime dónde está Bella –le espeté.

–La siguiente parte del plan es sencilla, Edward: tienes reservado un coche para ti, el chofer te está esperando en la salida –ya estaba en planta baja, por lo que caminé hacia la salida de pasajeros de vuelos internacionales. Había muchas personas esperando que levantaban papeles. Entre un millar de apellidos escritos, detecté el mío y me dirigí hacia la persona que lo levantaba–. Pídele que te lleve a la estación de buses. Deberás tomar el que va destino a Florianópolis. Suerte con eso, llama cuando llegues –me dijo, y colgó.

Cuando volviera me encargaría personalmente de que no olvidara que no se debía meter con Bella...

–¿Usted es el señor Cullen? –preguntó el chofer en portugués, bajando el cartel con mi apellido.

–Sí, soy yo. A decir verdad, voy con algo de prisa; tengo que tomar un autobús a Florianópolis y no sé cómo voy con el horario –le expliqué en el mismo idioma.

–Bueno, vamos, mi coche está por allí. ¿No trae su equipaje? –me preguntó, extrañado.

–Vine de emergencia, no tuve tiempo para empacar nada, traerán mi ropa más tarde –mentí.

–Ah –fue la única respuesta que obtuve.

El hombre encabezó la marcha hacia el Audi negro. Se apresuró bastante, y se lo agradecí; al parecer, se había tomado en serio mis palabras.

El viaje fue rápido. Quince minutos después estábamos en la estación de buses.

–¿Cuánto le debo? –pregunté, sacando la billetera. En ese momento me alegré de haber adquirido el hábito de llevar siempre una cuantiosa suma de dinero en efectivo encima además de la pequeña y brillante tarjeta de crédito negra idéntica a la que le había dado casi a la fuerza a mi prometida hacía una semana.

Me dijo la suma en _reales_. Oh, oh.

–No tengo reales, ¿le importaría cambiar luego los dólares? De otra manera me será imposible pagarle.

El chofer asintió y me dijo la suma en dólares. Yo se la di, agradecido por su buena voluntad. Tenía mucho más que eso guardado en mi billetera de cuero color marrón.

Salí del coche y me encaminé hacia el edificio. Mi móvil empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Miré la pequeña pantalla en la tapa y al ver el nombre, atendí.

–Carlisle –saludé.

–Edward, no puedo creer lo que hicieron tus hermanos –me dijo con sinceridad–. No puedo hacer nada, ellos están decididos a terminar esto, pero no puedo creer por todo lo que te están haciendo pasar, es inaudito. Me encargaré de sacarles toda la información posible para que esto termine lo antes posible. Esme está muy preocupada, ¿dónde te encuentras?

–Estoy en Río de Janeiro –le conté. Ya había traspasado las puertas automáticas de la terminal y me encaminaba a la recepción–. Voy a tomar un micro hacia Florianópolis, el lugar donde se encuentra Bella. Pero no me alcanza con esa información, ¿puedes averiguar dónde está?

–No lo sé, pero tus hermanos te lo dirán –me aseguró–. Aunque aseguran que lo harán a su debido tiempo. Planean que utilices todos los transportes habidos y por haber, que cruces medio mundo y que te mueras, (metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto) de los nervios y la ansiedad.

–Lo están logrando en un sentido más literal de lo que puedas llegar a creer –le aseguré–. ¿Puedes pasarme con Alice?

–Seguro.

Al parecer, mi hermana con el poder de la precognición estaba a su lado, ya que atendió en medio segundo.

–Edward, sí, ya está reservado –hablaba del pasaje de bus, por supuesto. Yo había tomado la decisión de preguntárselo y de seguro ella lo habría visto–. Debes apurarte, parte en cinco minutos. Debería haber visto a dónde la llevaban, pero utilizaron el truco de Victoria y no me di cuenta –me dijo. Se castigaba a sí misma porque su don no era perfecto, y eso no era justo.

–¿Cómo lograron manipular los límites de tu presciencia? –pregunté.

–Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –preguntó la recepcionista.

Alice la escuchó y esperó pacientemente a que terminara de pedir mi boleto para darme la explicación. Sólo cuando escuchó que la mujer decía Que tenga un buen viaje, dijo:

–Jasper le pidió a Emmett que tomase una decisión respecto al lugar donde la dejarían al mismo tiempo que él tomara una que yo no pudiera ignorar. Emmett tuvo una lista de lugares, se coordinaron, y el primero tomó una decisión en el mismo momento en que Jasper se empecinó en ver el vestido de novia de Bella, cosa que evité por muy poco. Casi lo mato, y me contuve por poco de arrancarles la cabeza a ambos cuando me contaron su _maravilloso plan_ –podía visualizarla poniendo los ojos en blanco al decir las últimas dos palabras sarcásticas.

–Debo admitir que estuvo bien planeado, pero eso no va a evitar que los mate –le dije–. Vas a tener que perdonarme.

–La verdad es que se lo merecen, y ninguno de nosotros les habla ahora por eso. Es extraño, pero Rose se lo ha tomado bastante mal y no le dirige la palabra a Emmett. Ayer él y yo cambiamos de habitación porque ella no quería estar en la misma habitación que él, y pidió que nos mantuviéramos así hasta que se resolviera todo este lío, pero esos dos están tan obsesionados con esto que no les importó. Se pasan todo el día planeando –me contó.

¿Qué le había pasado a Rosalie? ¿Por qué no quería estar con Emmett? ¿Desde cuándo tenía a Bella en tanta estima como para dejar de dirigirle la palabra por su causa?

Puse mis pensamientos en palabras:

–¿Sabes por qué Rosalie...?

–Sí, Edward, y todos están igual por aquí menos esos dos –me dijo.

–Y esa razón es...

–Tenemos miedo de que, como ellos están a distancia y Bella está sola allí, pase algo malo y ella... –su voz se quebró un poco. A Alice le dolía tanto como a mí pensar en eso porque mi ángel era su mejor amiga, y ahora entendía por donde iba–. Entonces tememos que, al estar tan lejos, no podamos detenerte y pase lo mismo que aquella vez –me dijo con voz compungida–. Prométeme que, pase lo que pase, volverás, Edward. Por favor, promételo.

–No puedo prometerte eso, y lo sabes –le dije.

–Imaginé que dirías eso. Sólo espero que no suceda nada... Emmett y Jasper están muy confiados, dicen que lo tienen todo bajo control, pero yo no sé... Aún así tengo miedo.

–Te entiendo. Estoy por subir al micro. ¿Hablamos luego?

–De acuerdo. Suerte.

–Gracias. Adiós.

Me fijé a ver si el número de parcela coincidía con la del micro al que me debía subir. Al verificar esto, entré y busqué mi asiento. Era el 15 D, mi asiento era el que estaba al lado de la ventanilla. Me senté y me dispuse a pasar los 1119 km que me separaban de Florianópolis allí arriba.

Rogué que Bella estuviese a salvo y cerré los ojos dispuesto a sumirme de nuevo en mi mundo particular, dedicándome a revivir momentos con Bella.

Eso era lo más cerca que iba a estar jamás de volver a soñar.

**¿Qué le espera a Edward cuando llegue a Florianópolis? ¿Dónde habrán dejado Emmett y Jasper a Bella? ¿Le sucederá algo? Si es así, ¿podrán los Cullen detener a Edward antes de que vuelva a intentar suicidarse?**

**Laali: Ahora sí, dinos qué pensaba.**

**Edward: Bueno, Santiago pensaba exactamente esto: **_**Mmm, las chicas dejarán de prestarme atención con este rondando por aquí... me pregunto a quién elegirían. Yo, por lo menos, soy real. A ver si este vampiro me suelta y me puedo ir de una maldita vez... Ay, ¿cómo que puede leer mi mente? ¡Mierda, lo había olvidado! Mira que olvidarse, después de haber leído ese madito libro...**_

**Laali y CDLA: ¿¡LEISTE EL LIBRO!? O.O**

**(La cara del clon pasa al rojo profundo y mira hacia abajo. Lo habían soltado, ya que Edward lo atraparía si se quería escapar. Pone los brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas, aún sentando en el suelo, y las fulmina con la mirada)**

**Clon: Sí, leí el libro, ¿y qué?**

**(Laali y CDLA se parten de risa en su cara. El clon se enfurruña aún más en su sitio)**

**Laali: Ay Dios, no puedo más, esto me está matando XD**

**CDLA: Nunca en mi vida creí que tenerlos a estos dos juntos pudiera ser tan divertido XD**

**Clon: ¿Y por qué no cuentas sus pensamientos, a ver si se ríen tanto?**

**(Laali y CDLA paran de reírse y lo fulminan con la mirada)**

**Edward: Es lo justo. (Laali y CDLA hacen lo mismo con Edward) Laali pensaba: **_**Mmm, Edwaaard, no puedo creer que estés aquí, te amo, te amo... ojalá Bella me lo preste un ratito, yo quiero estar con él... Ay, este imbécil se cree demasiado, intenta estar bien con él y seguro que por dentro se manda la parte, pero él no lo soltaría, es taaan caballeroso, taaaan sexy, taaan todo... **_**(Edward frunce los labios para intentar contener la risa. Mientras tanto CDLA y el clon se parten de risa, para nada sutiles)**

**CDLA: Ay, esto es demasiado para mí XD**

**Clon: Encima prácticamente se me declaró XD**

**Laali: Creído ¬_¬ No solo me gusta Edward por lo sexy que es, también me gusta por su forma de ser, cosa en la que difieren por completo (se cruza de brazos, levanta la barbilla y mira a otro lado, enojada)**

**Clon: Seguro (sarcásticamente)**

**Laali: Le voy a pegar, no lo dejen seguir porque le pego.**

**Edward:(mirando al clon) Yo te diría que te calles. Lo piensa de veras, te va a pegar.**

**Clon: No le tengo miedo (Laali le pega una cachetada)**

**Laali: Wow, que bien se sintió eso (suspira aliviada)**

**Clon: Qué chica (la mejilla se le va poniendo más colorada con cada segundo y queda la forma de la mano marcada en ella. El clon pone su propia mano sobre esa mejilla).**

**Laali: Para que veas que lo decía en serio ¬_¬**

**Clon: Bueno, ahora que tienen a Edward, ¿me pueden soltar?**

**(Laali y CDLA se miran con complicidad)**

**Laali y CDLA: ¡No! n.n**

**Clon: ¿Por qué? T-T**

**CDLA: Porque nos quedan algunas comprobaciones por hacer. Ya verás, al final terminarás quedándote por tu cuenta, y te llevarás bien con tu hermanito.**

**Clon: ¿Qué comprobaciones? (con miedo)**

**(Edward empieza a reírse al leerle la mente a Laali)**

**Laali: Ni pensamos decirte.**

**Clon: Edward, dispara.**

**Edward: Si ellas no quieren decírtelo...**

**Clon: ¿Por qué todos están en mi contra? T-T**

**Laali: Bueno, basta de lloriqueos. Edward, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.**

**(Edward le había leído la mente a Laali y por ello sabía que no iba a suceder nada **_**malo**_** si hacía lo que le pedía. Agarró las muñecas del clon con ambas manos y las situó detrás de su espalda)**

**Clon: Pero, ¿qué...? ¡Suéltame!**

**Laali: No, cloncito; ahora empieza la segunda parte de tu regalo... y pensar que te debates en vez de agradecérnoslo u.u bueno, supongo que, al final, terminarás por cambiar de parecer, ¿no es así?**

**CDLA: Tal vez cuando vea el cambio...**

**Laali: Pero eso no hará que cambie su forma de ser u.u**

**CDLA: Bueno, no importa, ¡manos a la obra!**

**(Laali y CDLA van por toda la habitación recogiendo un montón de cosas)**

**Clon: ¿Qué me van a hacer? T-T**

**Bueno, van a tener que esperar para ver cuál es la segunda parte del regalo del cloncito n.n**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Atte.: Laali Cullen**


End file.
